


Frontier Light

by ageha_nacht



Series: Heading East, We'll Fly Pass the Starless Frontline [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I literally yeeted this during work while jamming to five versions of Daybreak Frontline, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Writing Exercise, no beta we die like scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Because sometimes 4 a.m. is the best time to just be.





	Frontier Light

Without warning Senku awoke and jumped out of bed, startling Tsukasa from his own sleep. Everything was dark and quiet save for the fast-paced shuffling that called forth the attention of his mind. With quiet steps and bleary vision, Tsukasa walked into the living room barely able to make out the frantic form of the man he called his soulmate. He could barely get a question out before a pair of shoes were thrown at him and a shout telling him to get ready followed. If his reflexes weren’t as fast as they were those shoes would have hit him square in the face.

Tsukasa could feel the manic energy buzz at Senku’s fingertips like they were buzzing at his own. The feeling of needing to do something, anything – what, he didn’t care – flitted throughout him as though his mind were extensions of Senku’s already fast-paced mind. There was no way he’d be able to sleep until his other half calmed down so he did what he was told. He managed to find a pair of sweats and a t-shirt just before his soulmate was yelling at him to hurry. It wasn’t until he got his shoes on and his eyes adjusted to the darkness did he see what Senku was wearing and how even in the dead of night in nothing but a polo and slacks he’s still somehow dressed to the nines. Tsukasa was fully confident the hoodie around his waist was one of five stolen, but he didn’t care. He liked the way his clothes looked on the smaller man.

The distinct jingle of keys reached his ears as they opened the door, the tiny bit of breeze the night air brought burst through as Senku rushed forward ahead of him. Tsukasa followed quickly behind, catching the keys as they were tossed to him. The pickup truck was unlocked and alone on this side of the apartment lot. Senku climbed into the passenger seat while Tsukasa took the wheel with the simple instructions of _“drive.”_

So drive he did.

The laws were different in America then in Japan, but the open roads that led out of the city and into the country and night sky felt the same. Senku lifted the sun roof and stuck his head out, shouting at the top of his lungs the harder Tsukasa pressed on the accelerator. The night was sweltering without any wind even with the windows down, nothing but hot air rose. The unrestrained energy between them only seemed to make the air even hotter. Maybe it added to the madness – to the sheer insanity of this – but when Tsukasa heard laughter from above him, something tugged at his chest. The laughter was infectious, really and truly, and he laughed harder than he had in years.

There was a sort of loftiness about flying down the roads at 4 a.m. in a place that was far from the home Tsukasa knew all his life. Everything was different, and the past year alone had given him more unpredictabilities and new experiences than he ever thought possible. Little by little the stars started to disappear like the hidden wells of anxiety he didn’t notice were there until they weren’t. This loss of inhibition was all because of the man above him. The man who at some point became his home. 

The line of the sun on daybreak started to rise the further east they drove. Lilian’s music began blasting on the radio – the only sound aside from their laughter. Whatever this feeling was he wanted to keep it close to his heart, right next to Senku.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY SOMETHING NEW AND FINISHED!
> 
> I've been struggling with pretty much all of my Dr. Stone fics so when Daybreak Frontline started playing, I decided to try writing to the mood of the song. It took three versions, but this happened and I'm happy to finally post something else in between my other fics. 
> 
> There actually is context and a background for this fic, but that context won't appear until I post the long fic I've been working on for this series since it's tied to that. Hopefully I'll get the first two chapters up before the end of February. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. I'm impressed no plot can equal 600 words.


End file.
